


Important questions

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Megamind has a very important question for Roxanne.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Important questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlit_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/gifts).



> This was written for the Megamind gift exchange on tumblr. I hope you like this, I'm sorry it was so late!

Megamind fiddled with his silverware for the seventh time, making sure his knife and fork were perfectly straight. He tried his best not to think of how horribly wrong his date as Bernard had gone in this very same restaurant, instead looking up at the room’s high ceiling. This was one of the best restaurants in the city, and he and Roxanne had been here on several successful dates before. Just because today was their fifth anniversary didn’t mean that this time had to be any different.

Besides, Megamind had big plans, and those big plans involved having a very nice dinner.

He’d gotten to the restaurant almost twenty minutes early, and everything seemed perfect. Their reserved table was closer to the wall, offering a bit more intimacy. One unexpected downside to becoming a hero was that he never stopped being a public figure. Everyone had looked at him when he’d come in, and he’d quickly given out three autographs before finally being left alone.

He checked his watch again, watching as a few seconds ticked by. It was already a few minutes after six, but there was nothing wrong with Roxanne being a little late. Ever since her promotion to editor, she’d been extra busy. She would need to stop by her apartment to change and get ready, so she was probably just a bit behind. There was nothing wrong with that.

He looked up hopefully several times in the next few minutes, but all of the people walking close to his table weren’t who he was here for. He checked his phone twice, but there were no new messages. If Roxanne did have to cancel plans, no matter what kind of situation she was in, she would always text him. He supposed years of sudden kidnappings helped with learning how to use your phone discreetly. He had already apologized for those early days many times, and he resisted the urge to type out another apology to her right now. This was fine, everything would be fine. He had nothing to worry about—

“Hey.” Roxanne spoke from behind him, and Megamind sat up straight and eagerly turned around to see her.

“Oh hello. You look beautiful.” Megamind couldn't take his eyes off of Roxanne. She looked stunning in that purple dress, and the soft smile on her face made his auxiliary heart flutter.

“Thanks. You look pretty good yourself.” Roxanne took the seat across from him, looking Megamind up and down.

“Ah, thank you.” Megamind smiled sheepishly, adjusting the cape on his shoulders. He might have worn his best suit for the occasion, but he couldn't resist adding a nice leather cape on top of it. The way it looked faintly blue in the light was just perfect, and tonight he had to look his best.

From there, things proceeded largely as he had planned. The waiter promptly came up to take their orders, and then hurried back to the kitchen. Megamind had to admit, saving the city did come with a few helpful benefits. He turned back to Roxanne, content to let her lead the conversation for now.

As always, Roxanne didn’t beat around the bush. “So, do you want to do gifts now or after dinner?”

Megamind tried to look calm, giving what he hoped was a charming smile. “Ah, we can do that whenever you want.” He hadn't eaten anything yet, but he was already feeling a bit nauseous. He’d been preparing this for a long time, but he was still nervous.

“Ah, I can’t wait. Let’s just do them now. Here’s yours.” Roxanne pulled a package out of her purse, the familiar square shape standing out under the powder blue wrapping paper.

“A book?” He eagerly tore open the wrapping paper, squinting a bit when he saw the plain cover.

“It’s a kind of scrapbook, I guess.” Roxanne reached over and opened up the book, flipping through a few pages. Megamind caught a glimpse of a few newspaper clippings, and one black and white photo of him in his Black Mamba cape. “Every single time I wrote about you. From before you became a hero and after.”

“Ah, yes, this is very nice.” Megamind turned away, subtly wiping his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, collecting himself. He could do this.

He reached into his left pocket, pulling out the small black box he’d been carrying with him for the past week. “Here is your present.” He set it down in the table in between them, folding his hands in his lap so he couldn’t fidget too much.

“Oooh, a box.” Roxanne picked it up, but when Megamind winced she didn’t shake it. “Should I try to guess what it is?”

“You can try.” Megamind replied smugly, watching Roxanne with amusement. She had amazing investigative skills, and he was curious to see if she would actually be able to figure this out.

“Hmm, well you gave me a new necklace for Christmas, so it’s probably not another piece of jewelry.” Roxanne mused to herself, staring at the box like it would give her the answers if she looked hard enough. Megamind knew she could read him like an open book, but as long as she was focusing on the box he probably wouldn't give anything away.

Roxanne was quiet for a moment, her brows furrowed as she went over the facts in her head. Megamind had seen her do it so many times when she was working on an angle for a new article, and it was sweet to see how hard she was trying to solve it. He rested his head on his chin, just watching her work.

“Is there a flash drive in here with something on it?” She asked, looking up expectantly. Megamind shook his head, smiling softly. She frowned, mimicking his pose as she went back to thinking.

“This isn’t a dehydrated cube of something, is it?” Roxanne asked, looking a bit concerned. Megamind didn’t use his ray gun that often, but he would sometimes bring it out for special occasions.

“No, not this time.” Megamind chuckled, shaking his head. After his attempt to surprise Roxanne with a cat, he’d learned his lesson about sudden dehydrations.

“Oh! Is it keys to a new Invisible Car?” Roxanne looked so excited, and Megamind was almost sad that he had to tell her she was wrong.

“Not quite.” He said, bouncing his leg excitedly.

Roxanne sighed, raising her hand in surrender. “Alright, I give up. What is it?”

There were so many things Megamind could say to her, but he’d heard that it was best to just show her instead. Megamind leaned over, holding out his hand. Roxanne gave him the box back, looking a little confused. Megamind held it close to him and opened it, checking to make sure the ring was still in the box. There it was, his sixth attempt at making an engagement ring. A platinum band with two small sapphires on either side of a diamond, and an inscription of their initials with a heart engraved on the inside of the band.

Over the past few months, he and Roxanne had engaged in several conversations about settling down and long-term commitments. Of course, Megamind had started working on ring designs about two years into their relationship, but he had forced himself to wait until Roxanne broached the subject first. After several discussions, they had established that they both wanted to settle down with each other.

Of course, right then things had gotten too busy for more sitting down and planning. Between Roxanne’s promotion and some drama with the International Hero League, they had barely found any time to spend together. Roxanne had mentioned that they could go shopping for a ring together, but Megamind really wanted to just make her one, so he’d spent every spare minute they had been apart designing the perfect ring. Besides, they could always go shopping for wedding rings together. He closed the box again, smiling nervously at Roxanne.

After a moment of hesitation, he stood up and then got down on one knee. He looked up at Roxanne, carefully opening the box and holding it up. “Roxanne Ritchie, you have brought me nothing but joy over the past few years. I am probably the happiest person in Metro City. Every minute I am with you is time well spent, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, if you would have me.” He took a deep breath, looking intently at Roxanne. “I guess what I’m trying to say is: Roxanne Ritchie, would you marry me?”

For a moment, it seemed like Roxanne was broken. She just stared at him with wide eyes, and Megamind briefly wondered if a villain had learned to freeze time again. He could still see her breathing though, so he decided to rule that out. Megamind felt like a butterfly pinned to a dissecting table, but he tried to wait patiently. He would accept any answer from her gracefully, but the longer he waited the more he felt like it was going to be a no. He slowly began lowering the box, only to pause when Roxanne reached out.

“Yes!” Roxanne yelled at a volume that shocked even Megamind, scrambling forward. She practically threw herself out of her seat, joining Megamind on the floor.

Megamind instinctively flinched, but he didn't recoil when he suddenly found himself with two arms full of Roxanne Ritchie. She clutched him tightly, kissing every part of his face she could reach. Megamind was a bit too overwhelmed to return her affections, but she didn't seem to mind.

It took several minutes before she finally stopped, allowing Megamind to move back a bit and take her hand. He carefully slipped the ring on her finger, admiring the way it looked. The diamond seemed to sparkle in the light, and Megamind carefully wiggled it to make sure it wouldn't just slide off.

“Is it sized right? I can always make some adjustments and give it to you tomorrow—”

“No! It’s perfect.” Roxanne rested her other hand over his, squeezing it. “We’re going to have to find you a ring soon.”

“I look forward to it.” Megamind lifted Roxanne’s hand to her lips, kissing her left knuckle right above the ring. He was pleased to see Roxanne blush, and she took his hand and kissed it right where his ring would go.

For the rest of the night, Megamind could barely take his eyes off the ring. He and Roxanne held hands while they waited for the food to arrive, and Megamind watched her hands move as she cut up her steak and ate. He really was the luckiest man in Metro City tonight, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.


End file.
